I Don't Believe In Love Stories
by CandiiGal
Summary: Mashiro Rima had always hated love stories, especially ‘Romeo and Juliet'. What could possibly change her view on it? It would be none other than Nagihiko. What could this result into? RimaHiko/One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I would never own Shugo Chara. Well, maybe in my dreams, I do.**

**Pairings: Rima X Nagihiko**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Summary:**** Mashiro Rima had always hated love stories, especially 'Romeo and Juliet' what could probably change her view on it? It would be none other than Nagihiko. What could possibly blossom from this? **

**A/N:**** Okay, I've had one of my worst writer's/mental block when writing this. Thank god for my unofficial beta, TheGift13, or I would have died halfway through. I'm sorry if this was rushed or anything, I sincerely apologize for it. Well without further ado, please sit back and enjoy. **

* * *

I Don't Believe In Love Stories

Rima walked into the bookshop, smelling the air for the fresh new copy of Bala-Balance. Her golden eyes turned to a brightly colored gag comic in the corner of the bookshop as she lunged towards it like a predator going for its prey. Her honey-colored eyes scanned the comic hungrily, occasionally smiling at certain gags. She clamped the book shut with a small smile, satisfied with the day's joke.

An attractive-colored book caught her eye.

She gave a snigger as she threw her head in disgust, turning towards the cashier with the gag book in arm. Her eyes darted around, bored, waiting patiently for her turn in queue. Her eyes widened a little before giving a frown.

The book was practically everywhere.

It was on the display, it was placed on the shelf next to the 'new arrivals' and 'best-selling'. It was literally everywhere.

She pouted.

What was with love stories that the petite blonde could not understand? They were people's choice when it came to books, everyone would always choose a love story over a gag comic, she just could not understand.

She took a step forward, placing the gag comic in front of the cashier as the cashier proceeded to use the scanner to scan the book.

Rima glared at the book which was placed on display on the counter, hoping it would just disappear. The cashier trailed her glare to the book and smiled.

"Yes, young lady?"

Her arm shot out as she pointed to the colorful book, holding her glare firmly.

"Why is this on display?" she asked in a steely voice which the cashier kindly ignored.

"It's called 'Romeo and Juliet'. It's a really good love story by William Shakespeare, you should try it." The cashier recommended with a gracious smile.

She turned away with a scoff, "Love stories are just pathetic, it won't happen in reality anyway."

She swiped the gag comic away as she stormed off angrily, leaving the cashier speechless.

Mashiro Rima sat in her seat, sipping her hot chocolate, her eyes were trained on the boy with long flowing indigo hair in front of her. His purple head was buried deep in the pages of the same book she had seen in the bookshop— 'Romeo and Juliet'. She felt her eyes twitched a little as he was not paying much attention to her like he always did. It simply ticked her off.

While flipping the page of his book, he finally caught her glare and gave a gentle smile which made her stomach feel fuzzy.

She pointed to the book, capturing the attention of the other guardians who were caught up with their conversation.

"That book is it really that good?" she asked bluntly.

His smile grew wider as he turned his attention to her, though, refusing to put the book down.

"Yes."

She pouted at his reply.

"It will never happen in reality," she argued.

"It could be possible, who knows."

She bit her lips; she was losing out in this conversation.

"What's so good about that book?" she asked, taking another sip of her hot chocolate, hoping it would simmer her anger down.

"It's a sad love story."

She arched a golden brow; the word 'sad' caught her attention. She had always thought love stories were nauseating and sweet, always have a predictable ending where both couples would be together and have a happy ending.

"Elaborate."

By then, all heads of the guardians were turned towards Nagihiko, including the Guardian Characters. They inched closer to him as he wrapped his fingers around his chin, thinking.

"It's about two young star-crossed lovers, Romeo and Juliet, whose deaths ultimately unite their feuding families." he stated plainly, looking around the Guardian's table as everyone's interested face forced him to proceed on. "In the beginning, Romeo pines for an unrequited love, Rosaline so to cheer him up, his friends Benvolio and Mercutio take him to the Capulets' celebration in disguise, where he meets and falls in love with the Capulets' only daughter, Juliet. They meet secretly after the ball and pledge to marry after that."

Nagihiko paused for a while; the Royal Guardian which was always a busy place where chatters ensues was dead silence for once. All eyes were fixated on him, waiting for him to continue. He gave a gulp before resuming the story.

"Well, along the way, there were many protest of their love due to their families' long-standing feud such as, Juliet's cousin Tybalt duels and kills Romeo's friend Mercutio, throwing Romeo into such a rage that he kills Tybalt, and the Prince of Verona subsequently banishes him. Meanwhile, Juliet's father plans to marry her off to Paris, a local aristocrat, within the next few days, threatening to disown her if she disobeys his wishes." He stopped, taking a sip of his tea; he looked around at everyone and blinked.

"What happened next?" asked Rima, she, for once was actually interested in a boring, old, love story.

Nagihiko shifted his body towards her, giving her his full attention as he gave her a wink, his trademark smile played on his face.

"Why don't you read it yourself?"

Loud, disappointed groans were spread across the Guardian's table as Rima turned a deep shade of magenta, her heart pounding loudly against her chest. With that, Nagihiko returned to the book, burying his purple head deep within the pages of 'Romeo and Juliet'. Rima gave a small, stubborn pout.

"Fine, then." she got out of her seat, and whiff past the Guardians. She would show that Nagihiko, that she could read a boring, stupid love story.

Rima sat underneath an oak tree behind the school where she was sure no one would find her as she fingered the title of the thick book she had in her hands. Nagihiko managed to catch up with her in the morning to lend her his book. He had said that it would be a waste of money if she were to buy a copy of 'Romeo and Juliet' and found it boring so he decided to save her a couple of bucks by lending his copy to her. He had told her really clearly to read till the end.

She blushed a deep crimson at the memory of his wink when he said that there was a surprise at the end. She mentally kicked herself.

She could not seem to explain her actions when she found herself with Nagihiko alone. Her stomach would go all fuzzy and her heart would race, her words did not seem to come out that smoothly when she was with him, she can't help herself but blush at his faintest smile and most of all, she cannot stop thinking about him.

It's all so frustrating for her. She might have a crush on him after all, like what Yaya and Amu had said. She just could not accept it, that's all. She knew that he would not like her back for the way she treated him in public said it all.

She turned her attention to the book in her hands

Maybe reading would divert her thoughts away from that boy with indigo hair and sunset eyes.

She turned the first page slowly as her eyes scanned the words on in, absorbing it's content. Her eyes lit up as she turned to the next page. Though it was difficult to understand, it was rather interesting and she found herself, turning one page after another as she sat under the oak tree sucking up all that she could understand.

The love story Nagihiko had lent her was not as bad she thought it was, it was actually as good as her gag comics to a certain standard, though she knew, deep down, gag comics trumps all. She had kept in mind to thank Nagihiko later.

She had found herself sitting under the oak tree for hours and hours, reading the book Nagihiko had lent her. It really was as interesting as it claimed to be.

"How's the book, Rima-chan?" came a smooth, mellow voice and the crushing of dead leafs.

For some reason, Nagihiko had came to learn of her secret spot and had visited it quite frequent, it kind of irritated her a little as it was her own personal and private spot.

She didn't bother to look up at him as she buried herself in the contents of 'Romeo and Juliet' clutching tightly onto the book cover with excitement.

"It's none of your business." she could feel that grin he always gave. There was a soft, musical chuckle and the rustles of leafs before coming to a dead silence.

She looked up from her book with an arched brow.

He had actually left her alone and decided not to press on. She felt a tint of disappointment hitting her a little.

He had left her alone.

She let out a dejected small sigh and resumed to bury herself in the pages of the book, ingesting its contents.

Rima flipped the second-last page of 'Romeo and Juliet' with a small tear imprinting itself on the page. She was so moved by the book that she actually let a tear fall. She sniffled, turning to the last page as a small piece of paper slipped out of the book.

_'I like you, Mashiro Rima.'_

She let out a small, surprised gasp as she flipped the paper around to confirm that it was not her imagination. She recognized the elegant and cursive font written on the paper as her heart leapt for joy. She spared a glance at her watch, hoping she could still catch up with him.

She gave a relieved smile as she clamped the book shut, running as fast as her legs could carry her for the school gate and was glad to catch a glimpse of a familiar purple head. She dashed forward, grabbing him from the back, forcing him to come to a halt.

She panted heavily as she held onto him tightly. He cocked his head towards her with a hopeful, questioning ochre gaze, placing a hand over her smaller ones as they stood in this position till she cooled down.

As soon as Rima's breathing became even, he asked in a soft yet firm tone. "Yes? Rima-chan?"

"I like you too." she breathed as he spun around, a grin plastered across his face as he reached out and brought her into an embrace, planting a small kiss on her forehead.

Maybe, love stories weren't so bad after all, for who knows this could be the start of her love story after all.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, constructive criticism is welcome with open arms; I'd really appreciate it if you could point out any spelling or grammatical errors, I would be more than happy to change it. I'm glad that for once I managed to end a story properly xD  
**


End file.
